Mr. Sukizo
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mr. Sukizo |jname=スキゾーさん |tmname=Mr. Sukizō |image=Mr Sukizo.png |size=240px |region=Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh |caption=Mr. Sukizo |gender=Male |anime=yes |epnum=AG013 |epname=All Things Bright and Beautifly! |enva=Darren Dunstan (AG035-AG144) Craig Blair (AG151-DP155) Billy Beach (DP161-present) |java=Yoshinori Sonobe |}} Mr. Sukizo (Japanese: スキゾーさん Mr. Sukizō) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is the President of the Pokémon Fan Club and, along with Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy, one of the judges of Pokémon Contests. He first appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. His appearance resembles that of a male , which may have served as inspiration for his design. History Mr. Sukizo made his debut, a non-speaking appearance, in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, where he was the judge of the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest. At the start of the competition, the announcer introduced him as the President of the . Later, during the first round, Mr. Sukizo showed disappointment upon seeing the presentation of Mademoiselle Jessica, who failed to display the moves and skills of her . As such, he gave her a zero. During the Battle Stage of the R1 Contest in Cruisin' for a Losin', Mr. Sukizo ruled for May's Bulbasaur during her match against Savannah's . He showed indignation when , ignoring his ruling and her Pokémon's health, insisted that Bulbasaur was able to continue battling. In All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, Mr. Sukizo judged the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest, an annual organized by fellow members of the Pokémon Fan Club. Together with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, he evaluated the costumes and impressions of the contestants' Pokémon. At the end of the competition, he awarded the winner, , with a Pokémon Egg. In Fighting Ire with Fire!, Mr. Sukizo was revealed to be a member of the , along with Raoul Contesta and Marian. During the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!, he and the Nurse Joy from Pastoria City were put in charge of evaluating the performances delivered by s in the Green Stage. Character Aside from presiding the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo is a member of the panel of judges for Pokémon Contests and related events, such as the various Grand Festival tournaments and the Wallace Cup. He is a man of few words and, whenever the master of ceremonies asks for his input, he makes brief comments, usually ending his sentences by saying the subject is "Remarkable!" (Japanese: I like it!). Whether he is talking about the hosting city or about a 's overall performance, he will not take long to express his opinion. Despite this, it is clear that he enjoys his work as a Contest Judge as much as Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy do. Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Gerd Meyer |ja=園部好徳 Yoshinori Sonobe |en=Darren Dunstan (AG035-AG144) Craig Blair (AG151-DP155) Billy Beach (DP161-present) |es_eu=Eduardo del Hoyo |es_la=Alfredo Basurto (AG035-DP095) Gabriel Gama (AG078, AG167) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (DP114-DP123) Ricardo Bautista (DP146) Eduardo Garza (DP161-present) |fi=Joonas Suominen (AG051) Markus Blom (AG078) Saku Mäkynen (AG091) Tommi Haapaniemi (AG103-AG144) Petri Hanttu (AG151-AG182, DP061-DP095, DP123-DP162) Antti Jaakola (DP011-DP049, DP114) Pasi Ruohonen (DP171-present) |he=עדי וייס Adi Weiss |ko=오인성 O In-Seong |no=Erik Skøld |pl=Dariusz Błażejewski (AG035) Krzysztof Cybiński (DP011-DP012) Grzegorz Pierczyński (DP026-DP033) Janusz Wituch (DP049) Artur Pontek (DP061-DP095, DP146-present) Klaudiusz Kaufmann (DP114-DP123) |pt_br=Sérgio Ruffino (AG035) Ivo Roberto "Tatu" (AG051) Fábio Vilalonga (AG091) Unknown voice actor (AG103, AG116, AG144 and AG151) Cássius Romero (AG122-AG123) Cláudio Sátiro (AG160-present) }} Trivia * In All Things Bright and Beautifly!, Sukizo is seen wearing a different outfit, a sweatshirt with a Poké Ball print on it. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters de:Mister Sukizoo es:Sukizo fr:Monsieur Sukizo it:Signor Sukizo ja:スキゾー zh:須木佐